


as moon fires set in my throat

by lavenderlotion



Series: Lonk Appreciation Week [4]
Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Bickering, Crack, Flirting, M/M, Movie: X-Men (2000), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Trans Hank McCoy, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:00:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24403954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/pseuds/lavenderlotion
Summary: Holy shit,but Logan’d never been so attracted to someone in his entire life.
Relationships: Logan (X-Men)/Hank McCoy
Series: Lonk Appreciation Week [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2079015
Comments: 20
Kudos: 45
Collections: Lonk Appreciation Week





	as moon fires set in my throat

**Author's Note:**

> For day four of Lonk Appreciation Week: Soulmates/Soulmate-Identifying Marks

Logan didn’t think that takin’ a stroll ‘round the mansion counted as “botherin’ the students”, which was the only thin’ that Chuck’d told him not to do. The man seemed pretty nice even if he was a little weird—the whole readin’ his mind thin’ was pretty fuckin’ creepy—but Logan was just glad he had someone willin’ to help him after all the shit he’d done durin’ his life. ‘Sides from that, Rogue had a safe place full ‘a other little freaks just like the two ‘a ‘em to call home, so he couldn’t be too upset ‘bout nothin’. 

Fact was, this was probably the best place he’d been in a while ‘n he wasn’t gonna do nothin’ to fuck that up. Least not the first day. 

Logan turned another corner durin’ his wanderin’ ‘n came to a screechin’ halt. All at once his blood started rushin’ through his body, his heartbeat started racin’, his mouth went bone dry, ‘n realized his knees nearly gave out all while it felt like his breath was punched right outta his chest. Right in front ‘a him were a pair ‘a bare, strong, broad,  _ ripplin’ _ shoulders bein’ pulled up by a thick ass pair ‘a arms, leadin’ into a sturdy pair ‘a forearms ‘n big ass fuckin’ hands with fingers Logan wanted to feel inside ‘a him  _ yesterday. _

All ‘a that was connected to a muscular back that tapered into a waist that Logan wanted to get his thighs wrapped ‘round  _ real _ tightly, down to an ass Logan wanted to get  _ inside ‘a, _ which was unfortunately covered in a pair of tight ass slacks whereas the rest ‘a the gorgeous hunk ‘a meat was wearin’ nothing but blue fur that did nothin’ to stop the way his cock was started to thicken up in his pants as all that skin shone in the light ‘n all that delicious muscle flexed. 

Jesus fuckin’ Christ ‘n all that was holy. 

Logan whistled real loudly ‘n the man dropped to the ground, obviously in shock with the way he gasped, though he landed on a pair ‘a hand feet that were givin’ Logan fantasies he ain’t  _ ever _ had ‘bout feel before. The man—there was absolutely no way he was anyone other than the “Beast” Chuck had told him about—slowly stood, straightenin’ to a height that was makin’ Logan feel a little weak-kneed. 

Beast turned to him ‘n... fuckin’ hell, but the front view was even better than the back. Same wide fuckin’ shoulders only they started taper into a thick ass chest that some  _ gorgeous _ pecs, a thick bunch ‘a the same blue fur he was covered in centerin’ ‘em. That led down to a stomach Logan wanted to rut against, lookin’ soft but real strong with another thick patch ‘a hair, this time in a path leadin’  _ right _ down into those slack pants ‘n lookin’ like the best course for Logan’s mouth to follow. 

_ Holy shit, _ but Logan’d never been so attracted to someone in his entire life. 

_ “Damn, _ baby, I could watch you all fuckin’ day. I see why they call you Beast. Whaddya say I take you to bed ‘n you can show me just how wild you can get?” Logan purred, pullin’ out a pair ‘a eyes that’d gotten him laid more times than he could count. His line may ‘a been shit, but it wasn’t his fault if he was actin’ stupid. He was just lucky he didn’t drop right down to his knees ‘n start fuckin’ beggin’. 

Beast’s eyes went real wide ‘n his mouth dropped open as he watched him. Logan could hear the way his heart started beatin’ real fast ‘n hoped ‘gainst hope that it was a good sign. But then big blue gave him a look that  _ did not _ seem all too promisin’ for the state ‘a affairs regardin’ Logan’s dick. Still, big blue was the sexiest fuckin’ thing Logan’d ever laid his eyes on. Hot damn, but he’d never seen someone look so hot ‘n so pissed all at once. 

Finally, Beast took a deep breath, tongue flickin’ out ‘n wettin’ his lips, lookin’ real pink ‘gainst his navy skin. “And I see where you get your namesake. Tell me, is it simply because you have the intelligence level of a Wolverine or because you smell like one as well?”

Logan snorted, more turned on than he should’ve been after gettin’ insulted. 

“Aw c’mon darlin’, don’t be that tough on me. Not my fault you’re causin’ all my blood to rush to the wrong head! Can’t blame me for bein’ a little stupid right now when you’re not wearin’ a shirt ‘n your pants are painted on,” Logan told him with another grin ‘n a wink, lickin’ over his bottom lip. 

Logan wasn’t ugly. Sure, he didn’t hold a fuckin’ candle to the looker before him, but he knew how to use his assets. He flexed, a little, ‘n straightened up from the slouch he’d been in to cross his arms under his chest, pushin’ out his pecs with the dirtiest grin he could paint on his face. 

Beast  _ was _ lookin’, might as well give the man somethin’ worth lookin’ at. 

Beast, which couldn’t be the name ‘a someone so pretty but was all he had to go off ‘a, looked at him like he was lookin’ at somethin’ distasteful. It was rude, seein’ as Logan  _ knew _ he could be barkin’ up the wrong tree but pretty boy wasn’t actin’ nothin’ like a man who couldn’t handle gettin’ hit on by another man usually acted like. Fact was, Hank’s eyes hadn’t left his body once ‘n the way he was standin’—legs spread, arms hanging loose at his side—didn’t seem like he was bout’a fight no one. 

Not the wrong tree, in any case. 

“If you were any  _ less _ intelligent I would honestly think you were a unicellular organism. As it is, you’re just overwhelmingly idiotic,” Beast told him plainly. His eyes were totally tracked up ‘n down his whole frame, though, so Logan kept on grinnin’ at him. 

It wasn’t like it was every day you met the hottest fuckin’ man you’d ever seen. Go big or go home, yeah? “If you think I’m overwhelmin’ now, baby, just wait till I get my mouth on ya.” 

“Absolutely not,” his pretty boy told him with a tone ‘a voice that was pro’lly  _ supposed _ to sound real firm—and it  _ did,  _ it just also went right to Logan’s fuckin’ cock. Then, he gave Logan another look that was pro’lly supposed to make it seem like Logan was beneath him but just had Logan wantin’ to  _ be _ beneath him, ‘fore he turned ‘n stormed out. 

“I love watchin’ you leave, baby,” he called after him, laughin’ when he heard a  _ real _ interestin’ growl echo back down the hall, but Beast’s hips still started movin’ with a little extra sway. 

Smile still on his face as his eyes tracked Beast’s retreatin’ ass—fuckin’  _ hell _ was he ever wearin’ those pants well—Logan let a hand rest on his hipbone, right where there was a line ‘a sprawlin’ black script that he could finally put a voice to, ‘n smiled fondly as,  _ “And I see where you get your namesake. Tell me, is it simply because you have the intelligence level of a Wolverine or because you smell like one as well?”, _ played again ‘n again through his thoughts. 

Lickin’ his smilin’ lips again, Logan realized he was gonna need a real good fuckin’ plan if he was gonna woo the love ‘a his life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I’m ashamed of this. 
> 
> come say hi to me on [tumblr](https://lavender-lotion.tumblr.com/)!
> 
> kudos are much appreciated, but things have been really difficult lately, and a comment, as short and sweet or as sprawling and sporadic as you can manage, would be _greatly_ appreciated!


End file.
